Different Opinions
by IndependentLove
Summary: 31 Different Themes, Different Pairings, hence 'Different Opinions.'
1. Chapter 1 - 17: Loathing

**#17 – Loathing**

**Rating: K - K+**

* * *

Hatred coupled with disgust.

That's the way she felt towards this new world she'd entered. She felt that feeling of loathing and hatred. It wasn't the people (though at times it did add to it) but rather it was the way this world of money, fashion and sex _treated_ the people.

As she glanced around at the busy office, the snobbish secretary and pristine white carpet, she wondered what was so appealing to this world that people wanted to become a part of. Walking down the lobby, into one of the inner halls, ignoring the questioning gazes of the well-dressed people at their desks, she thought about two certain friends who each, in one way or another, had been affected by this world.

Tamaki Suoh was one, pulled into the world, always working hard to please, never doing what he wanted, separated from those he loved.

All for a good name, the name his birth had tarnished.

Kyoya Ootori, third and youngest son, fighting for his name, struggling against the hold his father and older brothers persisted in having. He was powerless against that vice grip, also always working hard to please, to please his father to show he was worthy of his name.

The name his time of birth seemed to pull him away from.

She loathed it. All of it. The way it pushed and pulled you any way it pleased, leaving you without thought, without choice. It was harsh really, but no one said living in the world was easy.

What was that phrase? It's a jungle out there?

The lion and tiger, the serpent and bear, all fighting for the upper hand, for dominance over the other, and yet they always fought, never stopping, it was a constant thing.

Her loathing quelled though, as she thought about how they weren't lost in that confusing jungle of vines and leaves. They'd made it out, home to a peaceful place to relax, and while dangers sometimes lurked outside of the village, they never strayed from it, protecting those they loved and bringing home their kill, their victory and pride at the end of the day, because they'd _won. _They succeeded in not becoming too preoccupied in the swings of the claws and the teeth of the beast, they'd concentrated on what was important, and they'd focused their attention on their priorities.

Her loathing vanished completely when focused on that point.

Because they always came back home.

* * *

A/N: Part of a 31-Prompt. Haruhi's point of view, obviously. Please R&R! ;)

-Indie


	2. Chapter 2 - 27: Always Right

**#27 - Always Right**

**Rating: K - K+**

* * *

"Kaoru?"

"Hmn?" said red-head answered, tilting his chin up so he could see her face above him. Haruhi looked down at him, his head in her lap, and closed her book.

"Say… is something wrong?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "You and Hikaru haven't talked all day… it's just weird."

Kaoru averted his eyes. "I… don't want to talk about Hikaru," he said almost childishly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and picked up her book to continue reading, Kaoru turned back to the television, watching the TLC's famous show, _What Not to Wear. _After a couple of moments of silence, Kaoru snuck a peek at his girlfriend. She was going to say something; he knew she was, whether it was something small or something big, she always had the last word. She turned a page in her book, "It better not still be about that last outfit for the show…"

"Maybe it is," he retorted in annoyance.

She looked at him. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because!" he exclaimed wildly. "He is such a child! I want pink, he wants blue, I want ruffles, he wants lace! He's being such an arrogant bastard! I can't believe he sent off the dress I didn't want off to the show!"

"Are you sure he did?"

"Yes, I am."

She shrugged again, "OK."

He sat up. "'OK'? That's all you can say?"

She raised an eyebrow, "There's not really anything I can do, you get really stubborn when it comes to arguments with Hikaru and I wisely stay out of the way. Besides, either you or Hikaru are going to crack and you guys will be fine by the end of the day."

She turned back to her book and Kaoru pouted. He took away her book and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Eh? For what?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "I'm not apologizing to you! I'm practicing! Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out you're actually wrong in the middle of an argument?"

"You see? What'd I tell you?"

Kaoru smiled and opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. A maid stepped into the large sitting room and bowed quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Master Hikaru is here. Shall I send him in?"

Kaoru blinked.

"Of course he's going to say yes!" a boisterous voice said. "I'm his brother! No, check that, I'm his _twin _brother! We-" Hikarus eyes immediately snapped to his brothers and Haruhi picked up her book to finish reading the chapter.

"Kaoru! Oh I'm so sorry! I should've taken your thoughts into consideration before anything else!" he hugged his brother. "I love you so much, will you forgive me?"

Kaoru smiled up at his brother softly, "Of course I do! Will you forgive me for not being understanding? I'm so terribly sorry!"

"Oh don't say that Kao! You are my love, my everything! Without you-"

"Would you guys stop with that already? Geez-Louis, we're not in High School anymore…"

Hikaru laughed and pointed to the swooning group of maids hiding behind the doorway, "Yeah, but we never get tired of doing it!"

Kaoru laughed as well and took his seat beside Haruhi, Hikaru accompanied him. "So-What are we watching?"

"Ah, Stacy and Clinton are helping this poor girl come into connection with her inner beauty, she's very self-consious and…"

Haruhi smiled as she turned another page in her book. _She was always right._

* * *

A/N: Nothing significant .. just a brief drabble, thanks guys, read and review :::Teardrop::: since I haven't gotten one yet!

-Indie:)


	3. Chapter 3 10 - Beauty

**#10 – Beauty**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Haruhi & Tamaki**

* * *

Haruhi rubbed her eyes tiredly as she awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and roving cars. Sighing, she sat up to stare at her room, instantly calculating everything she'd need to get done today. Her job interview was one thing, then she had that lunch with Tamaki.

She rolled her eyes, but said rather lovingly, "Kill me now..."

After she showered, she went into her closet where a new suit hung, ready to wear. Pulling it down, she examined the silky, navy blue cotton material, the crisp, white, feminine shirt, then looking down, the simple navy blue shoes with a little pump.

Although Haruhi would have rather preferred to have gone in some nice pants and a sweater, she knew in fact that this was a big chance. Haruhi wasn't yet the lawyer she aspired to be. After graduating from a university she'd had a scholarship for, she decided to not rush and take a year gap before she began law school. She wanted to gain real, proper, work experience at a law firm first. She knew she was a year away from accomplishing her biggest dream, but she wanted that valuable experience so that when she finally did go, she could be a step ahead of everyone else.

Obviously, she wouldn't be doing real lawyer work, she wasn't qualified, but when her determination was noticed, she was sure she could have many ample opportunities.

Hence, the nice suit.

It had been a gift from the twins. They'd finally given up on giving her things she'd never wear, (though that didn't stop them from dressing her up), and decided to give her something she'd actually use and enjoy. She wasn't looking forward to dressing up, as it went against her firm belief in judging a person from the inside, not outside appearances, but sadly, first impressions were lasting impressions. Generally, you only have ten seconds of a persons time before they deem you worthy or unworthy of their attention. Haruhi wanted to show that she was serious about this internship, and of course there were others who wanted this job just as much as she did.

As she smoothed out the front of her skirt, she turned her head to glance at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown longer since her High School days, a few inches past her shoulder. Numbly, she picked up a brush and pulled her hair into a neat ponytail then tied her mothers old string of pearls around her neck. She smiled softly.

"I guess I really do look like you, mom," she whispered to the air around her. Hesitantly, she reached out for the small make-up bag on her drawers. She knew how to do the basics, like eyeliner, lipgloss and mascara, but that was all. She shrugged and applied just a bit, not too much, and now ignoring her reflection, grabbed her briefcase, slipped on her shoes and strode off to the prestigious law firm.

* * *

Haruhi let out a silent sigh as she saw the interview was coming to an end. Her interviewer was the boss himself, tall and brazen with gray around his temples, he watched her silently from over her resume.

"Well, I'll have to say , I am quite impressed with your lack of experience and obvious determination."

She blinked.

He leaned forward in his chair before she could answer, though. "I have one more question however, are you willing to answer?"

"Of course I am, sir."

He sat back and smiled, then adjusted his facial features so he looked as solemn as possible.

"A penguin," he started, motioning towards the doors, "walks into this office wearing a sombrero. What does he say and why is he here? Go."

* * *

Tamaki tapped his palms on his knees impatiently. It was half-past twelve, the time they'd agreed to meet. He stirred his iced tea with a finger on his chin. She had a job interview for an internship today. He wondered how she did, if she got the job. He sighed. His lovely daughter was growing up!

He looked out of the Cafe window, distractedly looking out at the busy street and the number of people on the sidewalks. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he sighed.

Where was she?

He scanned the crowds in the direction he knew she'd be coming from, busily looking for her face among the sea of people. When that got boring, he looked down at their shoes. Suddenly, he saw a pair of navy blue pumps walking awkwardly, as if that person had no idea how to walk in heels. Amused his eyes trailed up her figure in wonder who the woman was. As soon as he saw her face, however, he froze in shock.

"Haru-hi?" he whispered numbly.

She looked... amazing, was all he could say. Her bangs brushed to the side, her hair in a ponytail, framed her feminine face in a delicate way. The business suit she wore, he recognized as the one she'd received as a gift from Hikaru and Kaoru. She ran across the street with the crowd of people towards the little Cafe he sat in. Opening the door to the quiet Cafe, the buzz of people's chatter surrounded her figure as she looked around.

Snapping out of his stupor, and trying to calm his madly beating heart, he waved at her happily and she let the door shut, closing off the outside noises, and smiled.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're early."

"Haruhi! You look so cute! Come give daddy a hug!

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit, but he enveloped her in his long limbs. She didn't protest, however, and, out of curiosity, he looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Haruhi?"

"I got the job," she blurted out with a smile.

His eyes widened. "Really?! Oh, congratulations my dear Haru! This is absolutely magnificent!"

She beamed silently, her eyes softer, and contented sigh slipping out of her mouth as she sat down. "So how did it go? What did he say? I want to know all the details!"

"Well, everything went fine, normal. He looked at my resume, asked me a couple of question, and I thought it was over. But then he asked something really weird?"

"Do tell!"

"He asked, and I quote, "A penguin walks into this office wearing a sombrero. What does he say and why is he here?" It was really strange."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said the first thing that popped into my head. I said, "Where's the sunscreen?""

Tamaki laughed and Haruhi raised her eyebrows and chuckled as well. "Then?" he managed to gasp.

"Then he said, "You're hired." and we went over paperwork and I start next week."

"How incredible! My amazing daughter managed to entice her boss with three words, 'Where's. The. Sunscreen.'" he said dramatically.

She laughed softly and thanked the waitress as she brought her water. Tamaki stopped laughing and watched her closely. Her eyes were lowered, focused on her drink and the lemon she'd just dropped in. He watched in fascination as her neck bent forward so she could take a drink. Her milky skin against the dark, navy, blue made her look amazingly perfect.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmn?" she glanced up at him.

He squinted his eyes and moved his head closer to her. "Are... is that your mother's necklace?"

"Huh?" she asked in surprise. "Oh, yeah. Yeah it is... how'd you know?"

He shook his head. "I just remembered it from the picture you have of her. You look just like her, you know, especially right now."

She blushed softly and looked down at the pair of salt-shakers on the table.

"Haruhi, are you wearing make-up?" he asked in horror.

"Yes," she said, touching her face self-consciously. "What about it?"

His lower lip trembled. "You're growing up Haruhi! Oh why didn't you tell me!? A father has to know!"

She rolled her eyes again and looked down at the menu she plucked from the side of the table.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and realized like a bolt of electricity... she was not his daughter... and she never looked more beautiful.

"What?" she dead-panned, not bothering to look up at him.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... nothing, nothing..."

After all... it wasn't the make-up or clothes that made her beautiful. Those things were nothing, merely complimenting the beauty she already possesed, refining her features. Rather, it was the person she was on the inside and the person he could see himself, the person that he loved in all her beauty.

* * *

A/N: Was that random? I saw that prompt and just starting writing. One thing led to that, the other to that idea and so on and so forth.

Funfact (I guess?) That interview question is an actual question that they're asking now. And the answer that Haruhi gave was the answer that the person who got the job gave. :)

By the way... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING **mtnikolle, sparklybutterfly42, & Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi! **You guys are the reason for the update! Love you!

-Indie..B)


	4. Chapter 4 - 11-Wish

**#11 – Wish**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: None**... Hunny and Haruhi mainly in conversation. Hint of TamaHaru.

* * *

Hunny stared out at the sky, Usa-chan pressed tightly against his chest. The grass tickled his bare legs in the breeze, as his shorts came up to his knees, his beach, blonde hair swaying lightly against his forehead. He glanced to his right where Takeshi sat, his eyes closed in contemplation or meditation. The rest of the Host Club was spread out in the open field, surprisingly quiet, in awe of the beautiful wonders the night sky held.

Suddenly, (as expected), the silence was interupted as there was a loud _smack! _And some whipering from the Host King.

"But Haruhi! Daddy just wanted a hug!"

"It seems we have a pervert on out hands Hikaru!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Tono, that little smidge of respect we had? Gone..."

Tamaki went pale, looking towards the twins then back to Haruhi who had know stood in annoyance and was heading to where Hunny and Mori sat. "My daughter!"

Without turning, she responded. "Don't come near me Tamaki-senpai. You too, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

The twins pouted, as they had begun following her, but opted to sitting a little ways to where she was.

Hunny smiled sweetly up at her as she approached him. "Hi Haru-chan! You wanna sit with me and Takeshi?"

Mori opened his eyes to glance at her with a soft look, silently offering the same invitation, then went back to his relaxing state.

Haruhi gave a small, tired smile. "Of course I would, anything to get away from those idiots," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. Hunny giggled and patted the soft grass beside him.

"How have you liked the vacation so far, Haru-chan?"

Her eyes softened a bit. "It's been relaxing, for the most part, minus the parts when I'm being harassed. It's very peaceful here."

Hunny nodded. "My family bought this country home for that reason. Well... also because of the open fields... the dojo team will practice here. It's been a while, though."

"Too bad tonight is our last night here," she commented with a sigh. "The lake is especially beautiful."

He smiled again, feeling completely content and relaxed with the situation at hand. Haruhi looked towards the twins, their heads bent towards each other, having a silent conversation, but she could see Kaorus eyes droopingly trying to stay awake. Kyoya was busy looking down into his laptop, but occasionally looked up or closed his eyes as the breeze wafted through his hair.

Tamaki had reclined on the grass, his eyes half-closed, as if entranced by the numerous, sparkling diamonds in the sky, Haruhi found herself wondering what he was thinking about because although he didn't always show it, Tamaki had a mature side to him, deep, deep thoughts ran through his mind.

Hunny gasped, "Look, look, look, Haru-chan! A falling star! Make a wish! Hurry! You too Takeshi!"

Haruhi smiled at the older boys child-like eagerness, and closed her eyes in sync with him. Silently she wondered what she would wish for. She wasn't superstitious, so she didn't believe it would actually come true, but if she were to make a wish... if it were to come true... what would she wish for?

She was sure that even if she hadn't made the wish yet, it was still valid, so she peeked out to the rest of her friends.

_My friends..._

All had their eyes closed, in obvious concentration. Hikaru's eyes opened first, reasonable, she thought, as he had probably wished for the first thing that came to his mind. Kaoru came next, and he and his brother shared a smile that wasn't mischievous, but soft and kind. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, as if he couldn't belive he'd just wished on a star. Tamaki opened, a smiled wistfully. She turned to Hunny and Mori. They were both looking at her.

"What did you wish for Haru-chan?"

She blinked and looked around once more. She could wish for her dreams as a lawyer to be fulfilled... but she didn't need to. She had enough confidence in herself to know that that was going to happen. She could wish for her feelings to stop feeling so jumbled and mixed when it came to thinking about different members of the host club, but she realized that she wanted to do that herself, slowly, with time. She could have wished for a happy, long, or even annoyance free life, but she realized, she liked the way she lived now.

She turned back towards the lolita boy, "I didn't wish for anything... I have everything I need and could ever want."

His face lit up, and for a moment he looked his age. Takeshi smiled softly as well, but then she was bombarded with hugs.

"Oh Haruhi!"

"You're so cute!"

"Come give daddy a hug!"

On second thought, maybe she should've wished for the 'annoyance-free' part...

* * *

A/N: ::Tears Up:: I love you guys so much... again, this chappter? Dedicated to my reviewers! I felt so loved and so inspired, I thought, I'll post another one.

I love you guys! XD

-Indie B)


	5. Chapter 5 - 1: One Word

**Prompt #1 – One Word**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Haruhi & Mori**

* * *

**#1: One Word**

Haruhi never talked with her husband. It wasn't that they had communication problems, no. They just never talked. She would talk with Hikaru and Kaoru over lunch. Talk with Tamaki over the phone and with Hunny every time he came over, but with Mori... there really wasn't anything to talk about.

She knew that it _should _frustrate her, but it didn't. Mori was sweet and caring. He was the man of every woman's dreams. Tall, dark and handsome. Stayed quiet, never broke out in rage, listened and told you exactly what you needed to hear.

Haruhi closed the book she'd been reading and glanced at her wristwatch. It was a quarter past one. Although she only did this every once in a while, she stood and grabbed an ice-cold water bottle from inside the freezer, then grabbed one of the nutrition bars in the pantry. Taking her key in one hand and her cell-phone tucked securely in her pocket, she locked up the house and made a left on their street. Her chauffeur waved at her, signaling the unasked question if she wanted a ride. She shook her head _No _and made her way down the street. If she walked at an even pace, she'd get there in ten minutes flat.

She breathed in the spring air and smiled. There were only two more weeks until collage classes let out, and she couldn't wait. Everything had fallen into place beautifully, and hopefully, by the end of next semester, she'd have her diploma.

As she made her way into a particularly large, wooden building, she heard the sounds of yells and grunts. She smelled the sweat that had soaked into the hardwood floors and smelled the lavender soap they used to mop the floors. She rounded a series of corners until she came to a half open screen door that led to a large, outer courtyard. She stepped in, and stood in the corner watching the class as they copied the moves of their master, the bamboo practice swords balanced perfectly in their wide hands. After another moment, they began to close with katas then ended with a bow and a voiced unison of "Thank You Sensei Morinozuka."

She saw him wipe the sweat of his brow then turn to leave. His movements stopped, however, when he saw her. He smiled softly and she returned it, moving towards him.

"Hi, Takeshi," she greeted. She handed him a napkin to wipe his sweat off his nose and the back of his neck.

"Hi," he responded. She then gave him the cold water bottle which he thanked her for, and together they walked back towards his office so that he could grab his bag and they could head home. As they walked, he grasped her hand, and she went on to tell him about her day, since today she felt like talking. And it didn't matter that he didn't say anything, because she knew him, she understood his thoughts. And in any word, no matter if it was one word, she knew he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... real short... lol, please review!

Btw, I've updated Love Secrets and added two new oneshots to my stories entitled, _"Reassurance," _& _"Waiting for You." _Check it out!

-Indie


End file.
